jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Keima Katsuragi
Keima Katsuragi is now 17 year old. He's known in the gaming world as the God of Conquest (落とし神, Otoshigami) for being extremely skilled at conquering every girl in dating sims, and the excellent score of his 10000 IQ. He's known in his normal life as Otamegane (オタメガネ), a portmanteau of "Otaku" (オタク, Nerd) and "Megane" (メガネ, Glasses). "Otamegane" can roughly be translated to "gloomy geek with glasses", referring to his silent and extremely cold behavior. Keima is obsessed with games, to the point of closing himself up in his own room and playing for three days straight, just to make it for his "deadline" on the Internet. His main catchphrase is "I can see the ending!". He graduated from high school and becomes a honours student at Course 1 Class. Abilities His skill has the infinite intelligence which makes him genius, while in battle with villains, his skill is so unique with his action gaming moves. This is his original abilities from Season 2 (while vacation in Japan): Intelligence Despite the fact he plays video games in class, Keima is a top scorer in every subject. When he was scolded by his former high school English teacher Ichirō Kodama because of his gaming habits, he reasoned that everything would be fine as long as he aced all his exams, and then proceeded to do so, demonstrating a great academic ability.5 It is shown that he applies the same analytical skills he utilities to "capture" girls when studying. This method was proven effective when he flawlessly predicted the questions on the upcoming English test, basing himself on the teacher's personality and the examination extent. Keima can multi-task with unflinching accuracy. He has been shown to be able to operate several different video and computer games at the same time with extreme ease and regularity. He can even place his full attention to each screen, becoming "emotional" whenever a screen has an emotional scene. His room is set up to allow him to play up to eight different video games at once. He also has an extensive collection of video games and systems, even those that goes as far back as the early cassette based computer games of the 70's and 80's. Keima has made a point that anything less than several games at once leaves him unchallenged and unsatisfied. The diversity of the games he owned and conquered also contributes to him excelling at many other non-galge games like shōgi. Keima is also a fast learner, being able to beat Haqua in her New Hell-only game multiple times despite the latter claiming to have never lost for the past 100 years. In an omake, it is said that Keima has modified his PFP, granting them never before seen abilities that normal PFPs don't possess. This may hint that Keima is also good with technology. Capturing Skills During captures, he is shown to be able to use his vast knowledge of galge to help him. Although some of his techniques backfired, Keima has always managed to get to the roots of the girls' emotional problems, showing great adaptability. His skill in conquering girls may be inherited from his father, as his father was able to "conquer" Mari who used to be in a biker gang. Keima is also very organized during capture operations, sometimes withstanding days and weeks of tedious menial labor just for the sake of setting up the needed scenario. Keima is also a gifted actor, being able to adjust his real personality between every capture, usually altering the personality presented to something he knows will appeal to the girl in question. For example, he acts really concerned, supportive and interested in Kanon's problems while for Sumire he acts like the ideal, polite employee. This does not apply as much with Chihiro and Nanaka, neither of whom he was actually intending to get to love him. Very few people, notably only people who are very close in relation with Keima, can ever tell if Keima is lying or forcing himself to act, one such person being Tenri. In terms of physical abilities, he has been shown to be from average to horribly unfit. This is due to his obsessive gaming habits, leading him to ignore the outside world and game in his room for extended periods. Keima is also capable of doing sport activities such as baseball batting if it has anything to do with capturing 2D girls, such as a girl character on a monitor who reacts if the batter manages to hit a target with the baseball. This is due to the above example classifying (barely) as a galge. Keima has demonstrated to be able to withstand being electrocuted (by Kanon), kicked (by Ayumi), punched (by some other girls) and even attacked relentlessly (by Nora) without sustaining any major injuries, showing great physical endurance, which even seems to extend to his PFP. Finally, perhaps as a gag, Keima has shown even supernatural abilities. For instance, when he heard that there are going to have new games, he magically floats to the game store. Keima has also shown the ability to nosebleed whenever he wants, shown in the Hinoki Arc. Speed He has been shown to be capable of running quickly for extended periods of time while excited, as shown when he had just discovered Yokkyun in the anime, leading him to run from his home to school, while Elsie struggled to keep up with him. He was also able to quickly speed across rooms. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Hiro Shimono English dub: Chris Patton Category:Course 1 Students Category:Male Superheroes Category:Ben's Group